


Finishing Touches

by Engiffyserce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'While moving into the new office, Ray goes to sit on one of the desks and it breaks from under him'</p>
<p>"So, Ray, are you doing anything tonight to celebrate?" Joel asked, bending down to grab one of the last items in the box at his feet. The younger gamer shrugged, walking over to the desk and turning around, readying himself to sit on the empty space where the computer was going to go when they were done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Not really an injury prompt, but kinda? I was in a fluffy mode uwu

Day three of the move in:

Finishing touches.

For the whole weekend they had worked on moving into the new building. 636 was gone and Stage 5 was now home. After two long days of massive rearrangement and a shitload of wires, they were practically done.

Ray was helping Joel set up and decorate his desk with little trinkets and gifts from fans ranging from little caboose statues to funny pictures with Joel’s face photoshopped onto them. They were everywhere and sometimes Ray didn’t understand how Joel could stand so much clutter.

"So, Ray, are you doing anything tonight to celebrate?" Joel asked, bending down to grab one of the last items in the box at his feet. The younger gamer shrugged, walking over to the desk and turning around, readying himself to sit on the empty space where the computer was going to go when they were done.

"I might go out with everyone to the bar and sit in the corner like usual," He answered jokingly, hopping up to sit on the desk. The press-board and lacquer whined under his weight, but he didn’t seem to notice it. "Unless you have something else in mind." The elder shook his head, standing up taking a look around. It was starting to feel like his office.

"Nah, I was just wondering. Y’know, if you were going to stay in, I would have stayed with you," The elder answered, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to look at Ray. The younger gave a small grin, waving him off.

"I’d be fine either way. Just finish up your decorating, jackass," He teased, leaning back, spine flush against the desk. He stretched out, reaching towards the wall with a groan. Joel rolled his eyes, going back to his work. He took a minute to take in the scene around him. Something was off. Something was missing.

It was still so empty compared to his old office. That bothered him.

"I’ll be right back. I think I left the rest of my shit with Burnie or something," He finally said, hoping he had left another box of things somewhere. Ray gave sigh, relieving the tension in his shoulders. He was tired of moving heavy boxes and setting up televisions. These last few days sucked if he had anything to say about them.

During Ray’s internal complaints, the wood creaked under him. It was loud enough to pull the Puerto Rican back to reality. He furrowed his brow, propping himself on his elbows. The desk shook from side to side with his movements. The wooden structure bowed down, losing a fighting battle against gravity and the extra weight on top of it.

"What the-"

Crack.

Crash.

Clatter.

The desk collapsed under him, little trinkets flying up and the wooden structure splintering. Ray yelped, stunned by the sudden drop. Joel and Burnie appeared in the doorway, freaked out by the noise. It didn’t take long for the scene to register. The two older men rushed in, kneeling down to help the other.

"Are you okay?" Joel asked nervously, hand outstretched to the younger gamer. Ray gladly grabbed it, back supported by Burnie to get him out of the mess of wood and nick-knacks. The youngest quickly looked over himself. His left shoulder kind of smarted, but it wasn’t too bad and surely nothing a painkiller couldn’t knock out, if he even needed it.

"I think so. Nothing hurts too bad so I mean—" Ray trailed off, rubbing his shoulder. Joel looked to Burnie, smiling broadly. They both started giggling, which quickly escalated to belly laughs and red faces.

"Holy shit, you’re fucking broke the desk," The eldest wheezed, covering his face with his hands. The Hunter looked offended, jaw gaping and a false anger boiling inside him. "I had this desk for four years and this has never happened. How in the fuck-"

"Because your incapable ass couldn’t build it correctly! I bet those fucking screws on the window sill were part of this desk. You set this up, didn’t you?" Ray back lashed, crossing his arms. Joel’s smile broadened, teeth pulling at his bottom lip ever so slightly.

"I told you to lay off those cookies," He retorted. The youngest lad growled, jumping up and shoving Joel down to sit on top of him. The elder gave a huff, but grinned madly anyways. Ray leaned over him, pulling at the man’s collar. Joel could do nothing but laugh at the pseudo aggression. Joel grabbed the Puerto Rican’s shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him gently. Ray could do little but let him and then give in.

The older man became soft for a moment, studying the others face. He always loved the never aging look he had. Those dark eyes that were bright on bad days and the brightest on the best. He loved the way his smile or laugh could light up the room. He loved how ridiculous his boyfriend was. Every last bit of Ray, he loved.

"Joel, you’re staring," Ray said smugly. Joel gave a chuckle, taking a breath afterwards.

"How could I not? You and your pretty little face. Now get off me," He said, pushing the youngest off him and to the side. The three men sat there for a second, trying to catch their breath. It wasn’t long before Burnie felt himself unneeded and excused himself from the room. The couple sat there, watching each other for a moment. However, Joel knew they had to get going. They did just break a desk and make a giant fucking mess. He cleared his throat, signalling the younger man to get up.

"So, how about that night in?" Ray asked, standing up and dusting off his pants. Joel followed suit, knees popping. His hands reached out for the younger man’s hips, pulling them together.

"Sure. Alcohol isn’t necessary to have a good time," The elder answered, hand trailing the Puerto Rican’s back. Joel let his hand slid up and down slowly a few times before talking again. "But, you know, you owe me assistance in cleaning up before we do anything else. Oh, and a new desk."

Ray groaned, pushing Joel away. The elder laughed, letting the younger slide his hand into his to pull him to the broken structure. “I love you, too.”


End file.
